


Queening

by atomic_fanfics



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (mild) Consensual Non-Consent, (references to) Mating Cycles/In Heat, Animal Instincts, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg (sort of), Murder Husbands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Graham, Vaginal Sex, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_fanfics/pseuds/atomic_fanfics
Summary: Definition of queen:"a sexually mature female cat, especially one kept for breeding purposes"Hannibal and Will had gotten to a point in their marriage where they were very much done with their honeymoon phase but also not ready to talk about what they considered to be their next step, which was children. So a lot of the time their conversations centered around either philosophical dilemmas, murder, or weird shit that popped into their heads in the moment.More self indulgent breeding kink bullshit from yours truly...
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	Queening

**Author's Note:**

> When I say mpreg (sort of) I mean a man gets pregnant but like not in the way it's usually portrayed in fanfiction since the character's a trans man.
> 
> This fic was just an excuse to infodump some weird facts I know about humans and our likeness to animals as well as Hannibal being a horny feral bastard. This is technically also a continuation of my other fic "My Heart Belongs to Daddy" but you don't need to read it for you to understand this one!  
> Also:
> 
> Since Will is trans in this I refer to his genitals as a pussy/vagina/cunt/etc... and cock/penis/erection/etc... for what would technically be the clitoris as a trans man myself I use the same terms on my own body but if anyone's triggered/made uncomfortable by that here's your heads up!

Hannibal and Will had gotten to a point in their marriage where they were very much done with their honeymoon phase but also not ready to talk about what they considered to be their next step, which was children. So a lot of the time their conversations centered around either philosophical dilemmas, murder, or weird shit that popped into their heads in the moment. One night during dinner, they had one of those odd conversations,

“I feel like we forget that humans are animals,” Will said after swallowing a mouthful of food. His tone observant, his eyes swimming in thought.  
“We act all high and mighty but we’re just glorified apes in reality,” Hannibal nodded at the statement,

“Yet evolution and science has given us the advantage.”

“You’re not wrong, but sometimes humans act like they’re more than just privileged animals like they’re gods compared to other species around them when we’re just the same but with more societal rules, less hair, and technology.”

“And when you and I consume those beneath us?” Hannibal pointed out, seeming to rather enjoy the conversation. 

“They’re lesser than us, if we’re both animals then the ones we kill are our prey,” Will countered, taking a bite of the meat on his plate, chewing it, and then swallowing.  
“You did a really good job on Macleod. He’s much nicer now than he was alive.”  
This elicited a small grin from his husband,

“I’m glad you think so,” they finished up dinner soon after, cleaning up, and then heading to their living room to relax. Will sat himself down on a chaise while Hannibal stayed standing.  
“Are you familiar with the concept of estrus cycles in the animal kingdom?”

“Vaguely, I know the basics but I’m no biologist.”

“All mammals with working uteruses go through heat. Canines, felines, wolves, house cats, apes, the list goes on. Although, it’s more apparent in some animals than it is in others. Much like other primates, biologically female humans go through heat but it’s almost unnoticeable save for the slight increase in libido before and after menstruation.”

“Sounds like we really are more animal than we’d like to admit as a species,” Will quipped. Hannibal hummed in acknowledgment, taking a seat next to his husband, hand reaching out and trailing his fingers up the length of Will’s angular jaw to the soft pale skin of his neck.

“There should be a gland around here that secretes a scent that’s biologically trained to attract mates,” he said, his deft finger circling around a particular area of the other man’s neck. Hannibal leaned in, pressing his nose against his husband’s smooth unmarred skin; inhaling the sweet welcomed scent of the young man, sighing in content. Will laughed slightly at the sight of his husband burying his nose in his neck and nuzzling against him,

“You seem very taken by my scent. What do I smell like?” he looked to Hannibal, his voice curious and sweetly coy. Hannibal gazed back at him, eyes fierce and unblinking a small smile fixed to his lips,

“Warm-- loving, maternal, paternal; intoxicating, and very fertile,” the doctor studied his husband’s face, appreciating the almost immediate pink flush that colored the younger man’s face. 

“Sounds like you just want to fuck me,” Will replied offhandedly with a half-smirk. Hannibal shook his head,

“I want to breed you,” he corrected, feeling quite proud of himself at the shiver he elicited from Will at the comment.  
“You’re ovulating, I can smell it.”

“Are you serious right now? You can smell that??”

“I can also smell your arousal, Will. Playing coy does not suit you,” Hannibal growled almost, his hand gripping his husband’s jaw gently yet with a firm grip.  
“Your body’s begging you to mate. Will you answer it?”

“I might,” Will said with a shit-eating grin on his face. “You’re going to need to give me a better reason than just ‘it’s in my nature’. Maybe you could persuade me, Doctor Lecter. What’s your professional opinion on this?”  
Will looked to his husband, seductively hooded stormy blue eyes flickering to the older man’s lips, teasing him with their closeness. Hannibal made a small dissatisfied face at the game the younger man was trying to play. He grabbed the ‘boy’ by the throat, not trying to choke him but holding him firmly with enough pressure to make it uncomfortable,

“You will submit. It is up to you if it is willingly,” Will let out a guttural whine trying to stop himself from squirming in his seat too much,

“Damn, that’s hot,” he rasped, only to let out a small insecure laugh.  
“Alright, I’ll go willingly but take me to bed first. I don’t want to get walked in on by the dog,” the two men got up and made their way to the bedroom. They made quick work of undressing themselves, ending up tangled in the sheets of their bed, sharing multiple feverish kisses. Teeth scraping against lips, tongues colliding and intertwining. Will groaned into their kiss, feeling his husband’s hand rub against his sensitive little cock, his hips bucking into the man’s touch. They pulled apart, Hannibal admiring the chubby plump pink lips of the other man’s vulva, then opting to press a finger into Will’s folds that were already quite wet from before; then adding a second and a third finger inside his husband, massaging the bundle of nerves inside his pussy, making him cry out.

“You really do behave like a queening feline in heat,” Hannibal murmured amusedly, earning a glare from his husband, slightly pissed off at being compared to a cat, as the doctor continued to finger the other man.  
“Loud, needy, petulant; allowing the nearest male to mount you like the slut you are.”

“Fuck,” was the broken response he got from Will who was being driven wild by the stimulation and degrading words coming from Hannibal. The older man pulled his fingers out from inside his husband, licking off any juices that had been coated on before giving the puffy lips a harsh smack, causing the younger man to yelp, repeating the motion for a bit until he tired of it and wanted to move on. He took himself by the hand, stroking his length, and slowly but surely pushed himself inside the other man who let out a low moan.

“When I’m done, I promise you, you’ll be carrying our child indefinitely,” Hannibal muttered to Will. The other man scoffed,

“Hannibal, you know I’m on the pill, right?”

“Yet who’s been supplying you with your birth control, Sweet Boy?”  
Will felt a wave of arousal hit his body at the thought. Hannibal had been planning this all along, Hannibal was going to have his way with Will whether he liked it or not, and oh god did it send hot stabs of arousal to his gut. He let out an amused growl,

“You sick horny bastard. Alright then, put a baby in me, Doctor,” Hannibal smiled in response, pressing a contrastingly chaste kiss to the young man’s lips before starting off at a steady pace, his thrusts shallow but quick. Will moaned, encouraging his husband as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and wrapped his legs around his hips, pulling Hannibal deeper inside him. He enjoyed the feeling of getting fucked like an animal-- like he really was some queen in heat, yowling and mewling for the closest male to fuck him and fill him with potent seed again and again until he was pregnant. This was the first time they were having completely unprotected sex, no condoms, no birth control, just each other’s bodies. Will tightened around Hannibal at the thought, feeling his husband’s cock twitch inside him as the doctor continued to thrust in and out of his pussy with such precision. There was no way he wouldn’t be pregnant by the end of this and that was such a terrifying yet arousing thought. He felt the older man quicken his pace, thrusting further inside his husband’s body. The noises the two made became louder as they continued their rough passionate lovemaking. Hannibal hoisted Will’s hips up to the man’s sides as he leaned in closer, driving himself deeper, feeling his cock nudge up against the boy’s cervix, eliciting what could only be described as a scream of pleasure and pain from the male beneath him. Will found himself unable to think straight at the moment, only encourage his husband through moans and strings of curses followed by some very pathetic begging,  
“Hannibal, please!”

“Use your words, Will.”

“Fuck, I-- knock me up, I want a baby, please,” he babbled on, his eyes squeezed tight, his brow furrowed, mouth slack and hanging open in a silent scream as he was fucked roughly into the mattress. Hannibal let out a grunt as he felt himself come undone by the tight wet heat of his husband’s pussy, the sweet little thing clenching and unclenching nervously, overstimulated and close to orgasm too. Hannibal kept going, mercilessly giving Will little time to relax when the poor boy orgasmed, constricting the older man as he continued to seek out his own climax until he thrust as deep as he could and came with a snarl. The two men were sweaty and exhausted; Hannibal’s hair disheveled and falling into his face as he was catching his breath and looking down at Will, whose hair stuck to his forehead from his own sweat. The doctor reached over to their bedside drawer and fetched a plug from it, pulling out of the sweet warm heat and sliding the plug inside his husband who let out a weak whine at the sensation,

“Keep it in there for a while, we’ll have a better chance at succeeding,” Hannibal said, explaining his thinking. Will nodded, still breathless,

“It probably won’t take this time, you should fuck me more regularly just in case,” he gave the other man a tired wink. Hannibal let out a small laugh, lying down next to Will, his hand caressing the length of the younger man’s cheek, jaw, and neck with featherlight touches, studying his husband’s features for yet another time as he’d done so before ever since they became intimate,

“Of course, I don’t break promises.”  
Will yawned silently, smiling tiredly at Hannibal,

“Good,” he said as he curled up next to the doctor, letting the older man wrap him up in his arms, resting his chin on Will’s head as he nuzzled against his husband’s neck. The two men fell asleep pretty quickly afterward, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Weeks later, Will’s assumption from that night was correct, it didn’t take immediately, but they sure as hell were going to be trying for a while. Hannibal intended to keep his promise after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh thanks for reading this monstrosity. Let me know if you liked it in the comments bc I'm a very insecure individual lmao
> 
> See ya!


End file.
